


Hell.

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Danganronpa References, F U C K Y E A H, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heathers References, Homophobic Jschlatt, I spent so long trying to tag velvet istg, LMAO WHAT'S A FUCKING WILBER, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mcyt Chatfic pog, My Little Pony References, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Spice girls Wannabe, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Texting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chatfic, later on though, make that a tag, please it'll be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: highschool mcyt texting thing
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	1. Dream is baby

**Author's Note:**

> futurewalmartemployee/onlysad/adorablebaby is dream  
> oceanwavefurby is george  
> sootyboi is wilbur  
> pinkpanther is techno  
> horny is schlatt  
> clingyinnit is tommy  
> chairpiss is quackity  
> sapdaddy is sapnap  
> Philadelphia is Philza  
> Melanie martinez is ranboo  
> Beegod is tubbo  
> I think thats it so far-

**futurewalmartemployee:** I heard glass shatter in my living room might die tings

**Oceanwavefurby:** go check on it

**futurewalmartemployee:** cant im budy

**Pinkpanther:** Dream you are out of milk and other things.

**futurewalmartemployee:** WY AER YUO NI YM HOSUE??

**Pinkpanther:** Despair.

**futurewalmartemployee:** Junko kinnie.

**Pinkpanther:** What?

**futurewalmartemployee:** get out of my house techno I am b u s y 

**Pinkpanther:** I thought you were homeless

**Sootyboi:** Techno leave my husband wife hybrid alone

**Pinkpanther:** No,cry.

**futurewalmartemployee:** This is homophobic.

**Pinkpanther:** wtf no

**Sootyboi:** Techno is homophobic confirmed

**Pinkpanther:** die 

**futurewalmartemployee:** is it because i’m gay?

**horny:** Yes.

**futurewalmartemployee:** That’s why I fucked your dad schlatt

**Horny:** you dirty whore

**futurewalmartemployee:** your dad said the same thing last night

**futurewalmartemployee:** I got your dad and your boyfriend 

**Sootyboi:** o///o

**futurewalmartemployee:** yeah bitch <3

**Sootyboi:** Dream how did you meet schlatt-

**futurewalmartemployee:** it was a party he was being a diva I was on my 30th drink I had the energy to fight god he was being a major bitch and I may have vomited on him when he was attempting to flirt with me then yelled “lick it up,baby lick it up” 

**Oceanwavefurby:** so you made a heathers reference while you were drunk?

**futurewalmartemployee:** aren’t I iconic?

**Sootyboi:** Tommy made me watch heathers with him around 20 times

**futurewalmartemployee:** as he fucking should 

**Clingyinnit:** me ranboo and tubbo are making homeless people reenact heathers

**_futurewalmartemployee changed their name to onlysad_ **

**Onlysad:** I am washing my stuffed animals in a bathtub and my roommate brought in quackity and started begging for sex because he thought I wasn’t home i’m scared what do I do-

  
  
  
  


〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Dream was wearing what any mentally stable sophomore who never leaves the house unless for school would wear, black shorts with a salmon pink tank top crop top with pinkie pie’s cutie mark on it with grey thigh highs. Dream may look like a little girl but he sure as hell doesn’t kick ass like one. Dream opened the door to see quackity flirting with his roommate. He just stood there with them both staring at him “....we don’t have anymore laundry detergent sapnap” dream awkwardly walked out. He may be bigger and taller than them but he sure wasn’t mentally. He was a sensitive baby.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

**Chairpiss:** dream is so awkward I- fucker just stood there acting like he never interacted with another human

**Onlysad:** Everytime I actually talk to someone I forget how and I just want to die

**Sapdaddy:** literally what are you wearing

**Onlysad:** I didn’t know you were getting home so soon and I was washing my stuffed animals I didn’t care what I was wearing

**Sapdaddy:** you looked like you were four

**Onlysad:** Anyways I put my stuffed animals outside to dry 

**Chairpiss:** how do you manage to be so big but so soft

**Sootyboi:** wait what was dream wearing 

**Sapdaddy:**

[picture of dream wearing a pinkie pie cutie mark tank top crop top in black shorts and grey thigh highs with a messy bun]

**Sootyboi:** aw he looks cute

**Pinkpanther:** simp

**Philadelphia:** simp

**Clingyinnit:** simp

**Beegod:** simp

**Melanie Martinez:** simp

**Sootyboi:** I fucking wake up then get slandered by family fuck you guys dream wouldn’t treat me like this

**Onlysad:** wanna kiss only if you want to though

**Sootyboi:** why was that so polite I-

**Onlysad** : I don’t want you to be uncomfortable ♡＾▽＾♡

**Sootyboi:** Literally marry me what's your last name so I know what i’m getting in to

**Onlysad:** …...lullaby

**Sootyboi:** holy fucking shit your cute please marry me right now fucking dream lullaby marry me

**_Sootyboi changed Onlysad’s name to adorablebaby_ **

  
  
  
  


**Beegod:** send help tommy keeps playing wannabe by the spice girls and ranboo is singing and tommy is harmonizing they've been at this all day

**Clingyinnit:** fucking snitch

**Melanie martinez:** he just doesn’t know true music tommy

**Clingyinnit:** Why did I just realize how sexual this song is

**Melanie martinez:** oh yeah ew but it’s such a banger

**Clingyinnit:** good point i’ll just ignore it till i’m confronted like the rest of my problems

**Melanie martinez:** freaking mood

**Sootyboi:** I think dream is in my house I wanted to watch a movie but I guess I can’t-

**Adorablebaby:** watch super buddies <3

**Sootyboi:** where are you-

**Adorablebaby:** Up.

**Sootyboi:** you're in the vents aren’t you? 

**Adorablebaby:**...not anymore

**Sootyboi:** did you just fall-

**Adorablebaby:**....just put the damn movie on 

  
  
  


〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰

Dream was wearing an oversized dark blue hoodie with rarity’s cutie mark on it with grey shorts, black with two stripes at the top thigh highs and monokuma slippers. Hair in a high ponytail. Wilbur always found his outfits adorable. He giggled like a child at the silly childish jokes. Wilbur fell asleep on the couch,dream played the movie over and over again. Philza came home with technoblade to see Wilbur asleep on dream’s lap watching super buddies at 4 in the morning. A sight to behold honestly. Dream stayed in Wilbur's room rewatching super buddies.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰

**Pinkpanther:**

[wilbur asleep on dream’s lap while dream watches super buddies]

**Melanie martinez:** does that mean dream was watching super buddies all night-

**adorablebaby:** Maybe

**Clingyinnit:** fucking super buddies is such a good movie 

  
**Adorablebaby:** it fucking is


	2. spooky buddies and tramua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream doesn't like the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carrot is fundy  
> skippypeanutbutter is skeppy

**Skippypeanutbutter:**

[screenshot of dream’s status “oh fuck i’m gay” underneath it is him listening to problems by mother mother for 14 hours on a playlist titled “sobbing but gay”]

**Adorablebaby:** haha anyways

**Carrot:** are you okay-

**Adorablebaby:** I want milk but i’m out of milk

**Carrot:** go buy milk then

**Adorablebaby:** i’ve never bought something ever and I don’t know how

**Carrot:** what the fuck 

**Adorablebaby:** I don’t know how to pay for shit I just give bitches money and ask them to buy it for me I have no money either

**Carrot:** You my friend is what I like to call “a tall person who is mentally 8”

**Adorablebaby:** ...wanna come over-

**Carrot:** why?

**Adorablebaby:** it’s almost dark and I don’t like to be alone when it’s dark and sapnap left

**Carrot:** sure

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

  
  


Dream was waiting for fundy to come over so he didn’t have to be alone in the dark. He didn’t like being alone in the dark when he was alone in the dark bad things would happen, things would break his mother told him to hide he hated the dark. Especially being alone in it. Fundy finally arrived “hey funds” “hey dream nice outfit” dream chuckled. He was wearing a fluffy pink crop top hoodie, the hood was white with a pink bunny face on it with white shorts,The shorts had a pink bow in the middle. “Wanna watch a movie?” “Sure,what movie dream?” dream eagerly suggested spooky buddies. Fundy didn’t really care what movie they were watching he just wanted his friend to feel safe. “Okay dream” and they both fell asleep mid movie.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Sapdaddy:

[fundy and dream asleep] dumbasses <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this right before bed so good night ig


	3. dream bought a hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream bought a hotel on impulse and they are figuring out seating/car plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellokitty is antfrost
> 
> fabric is velvet
> 
> puffysleeves is puffy
> 
> pinkiepie is niki
> 
> pissedoffanimalcrossingfans is sam
> 
> themuffinman is bad

**_Sootyboi changed adorablebaby’s name to adam_ **

**_Adam changed sootyboi’s name to steve_ **

  
  
  


**Adam:** why tf did I just have a dream that urban air was a fucking orphanage and they had like advance technology and I had to do a cool ass personality thing so potential parents know what they were getting into and I was thinking the whole time “but I have parents…” literally what

**Steve:** wait tf I had the same exact dream I got dressed under a blanket and you were in my dream

**Adam:** tf you were in my dream and I saw that happen in my dream

**Pinkpanther:** Suddenly you guys are orphans

**Horny:** I wish I was under that blanket with wilbur

**Adam:** literally die

**Adam:** _@everyone_ bought an hotel because I have literally no self control 

**Clingyinnit:** what the fuck dream fucker your gonna go broke or some shit

**Adam:** You have a point there but I didn’t think about that so no i’m not

**Philadelphia:** so do we need to organize like a seating plan and car plan or something

**Adam:** Yeah figure it out yourselves or some shit I forgot literally everyone here when I tried to do it

**Carrot:** we aren’t using the car and seating plan from when we went camping

**Adam:** I had to sit in between wilbur and techno they just argued the whole time </3

**Adam:** so fundy and wilbur seem like a terrible pair but i’m in the mood to fuck something up so tommy tubbo wilbur fundy and me in a car

**Steve:** fucking tommy- 

**Carrot:** this is slander 

**Clingyinnit:** I can’t count how many people is that

**Beegod:** 3

**Clingyinnit:** I dont think thats right but tanks tubbo

**Beegod:** Welcome :))

**Adam:** So then bad skeppy ant and velvet

**skippypeanutbutter:** You knew what you did when you hit send

**Hellokitty:** :3

**Fabric:** they are gonna have sex in the car though dream :((

**Adam:** That was so out of pocket I-

**Hellokitty:** bad and skeppy are going to fuck in the car :((

**Adam:** that made me want to commit a mass genocide

**Themuffinman:** o_o

**Adam:** schlatt quackity sam and puffy

**Puffysleeves:** why have you done this to me 

**Adam:** older sister I decided for you to suffer for a bit

**Chairpiss:** WHAT THE FUCK FUCK YOU TOO

**Horny:** guapito ;))

**Pissedoffanimalcrossingfans:** I- wtf

**Pinkiepie:** i’m sick dream :(

**Adam:** AWWW NO

**Adam:** get better niki <3333

**Steve:** ^

**Adam:** Techno philza and ranboo

**Adam:** okay now figure everything else out i’m going to take a nap

  
**Steve:** rest well!!


	4. Happy Valentines Day (⌒▽⌒)☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's valentine's day and wilbur and dream are hooked on each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T DO KISSING SCENES I SUCK AT THEM BUT HERE

**Private messages with wilbur soot**

**Wilbur:** Hey dream?

**Wilbur:** Would you like to be my valentine

**Dream:** I’m fucking sobbing yes

**Wilbur:** Are you actually crying-

**Dream:** yes

**Wilbur:** I’m coming over <3

  
  


(´｡• ω •｡`)  
  
---  
  
Dream was crying because Wilbur asked to be his valentine. There probably is a more romantic way to ask,over text isn’t all that heartfelt. Dream didn’t care; he was obsessed with him. He found the way he giggled adorable. He fell for him when they started roleplaying in his backyard when they were 8. To say he was whipped was an understatement, he was head over heels for him. 

Dream pulled out a stuffed animal he kept in a drawer. The stuffed animal was a sitting rat in a flannel with a hat made to mimic a paper hat. The stuffed animal was well kept for it being in his care for 6 years. Wilbur walked into his room after inviting himself into his house. “Dream did you really kept the dumb rat?” wilbur and Dream chuckled. “Yeah, it was the first thing you gave me”

wilbur felt his stomach turn because of how much of an adorable dork dream is. “Hey wilbur?” dream brought himself closer to wilbur. “Yes dream?” Dream planted a kiss on Wilbur's lips. Dream felt when his soft warm lips hit wilbur’s smooth and gentle lips and wanted the moment to last forever. 

Wilbur’s face shot a bright red as he tried to speak but his mind being empty because of how flustered he was only got failed attempts of his brain trying to make sense of this situation. Dream pulled wilbur into a hug. “Happy valentine’s day” dream whispered in wilbur’s ear

They heard the doorknob jiggle and they frantically attempted to hide the blush on their faces. Dream quickly crawled to the other side of the bed. 

“dream are you lonely this valentine’s day-” he was cut off by himself seeing wilbur and dream faces bright red and obviously very embarrassed “Hey sapnap…?” dream said breathlessly. Sapnap was embarrassed himself for walking in on them and ruining the romance and shut the door and left. They bursted out laughing. Dream crawled back over to wilbur and held his hand. “I love you,mr president” wilbur chuckled a bit before responding with “I love you too,Tyrant”


End file.
